


Gold

by lyrawinter



Series: I Hear the Birds on the Summer Breeze [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: The last part of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the series. I hope you like it! :-)
> 
> The title _I Hear the Birds on the Summer Breeze_ is taken from the song _Ride_ by Lana del Rey.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind messages you've left on my fics and also for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Since English is not my first language, I couldn't have posted them without petyrbaealish's help. I've learned so much from her corrections so a special thanks to her! :-)

Though Sansa considered Lady Odell an open-minded person, the first time they went together to Petyr’s house, the old woman exceeded all her expectations.

“Well, I’d like to spend the rest of our visit in the library, if you would excuse me,” Lady Odell said after greeting Petyr.

Sansa looked at them both, incapable of hiding her surprise. She didn’t understand what was happening.

Petyr gave Sansa a wide smile and then nodded at the old woman as if what the lady had just said was the most reasonable thing.

“Of course, Lady Odell, make yourself at home. You know you have complete freedom to come and go as you please,” he said in a solemn tone.

“Thank, you, Petyr. You are always very generous to me,” Lady Odell replied and glanced at Sansa: “Enjoy the visit and don’t be in a hurry to go back on my account, dear. Petyr has one of the best private libraries in the country and I always treasure the time I spend in there.”

Sansa knew that Lady Odell was a bibliophile and had an impressive collection of rare books and incunabula herself purchased in antiquarian stores and auctions, yet she was aware that the main reason why the old woman wanted to spend the rest of the visit in Petyr’s library was to give them some privacy.

Sansa wanted to hug her.

Sansa and Petyr observed Lady Odell as she walked towards the exit. The old woman closed the door after leaving.

The click of the door seemed to reverberate throughout the room. When it vanished, the only perceptible sound was the crackling in the fireplace. The orange flames emitted a faint light that matched with the light from the gas chandelier.

They were in the hall, located on the ground floor. 

Sansa smiled nervously and directed her gaze at Petyr. He was several inches away from her, his back almost brushing one of the cupboards. 

“Would you like to come and see the puppies now or would you prefer to stay here for a while, sweetling?” Petyr asked. “I also could give you a tour around the house if you like.”

When she and Lady Odell had arrived, they had asked Petyr about the puppies and he had told them that the animals were growing healthy and strong. Two weeks had passed since he and Sansa had found them near the trash cans after leaving the golf club, and she hadn’t been able to forgive her mother for being willing to leave them to their fate.

What was the point in trying to be perfect in the eyes of the society if when a defenseless creature needed your help you refused? Did her mother care so little about animals? It hurt to think about that, and try as she might, Sansa couldn’t pretend it hadn’t happened, especially when she saw her mother.

But Catelyn wasn’t there now. It was Petyr who was looking at her, the corner of his lips curved upwards and a sparkle in his eyes.

Sansa remembered he was waiting for a response.

“I’d prefer to go to see them, please.”

“Of course. I have them in a dog bed in the kitchen. Mr. Weaving, the veterinarian, advised me to put them there because it’s the warmest room in the house. Of course, they are inside an enclosure to prevent them from getting close to the kitchen appliances. They are as safe and comfortable as they can be, I assure you, sweetling. I promised you I would take care of them and I have every intention of keeping my word.”

Sansa smiled.

“I’m glad. Thank you, Petyr.”

His face brightened when he heard her calling him by his name. Sansa wished to touch him, to feel his heat against her skin, his muscles tensing and relaxing every time he showed excitement.

Petyr offered her his arm, oblivious to her thoughts.

His smile reached his eyes.

“Shall we?”

*

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the puppies. She had believed Petyr when he’d told her that the animals were alright, yet it was much more reassuring to see it herself. The puppies had grown since she’d last seen them. Now they all had their eyes open. Some of them had gotten out of the bed and were walking through the enclosure.

Sansa brushed her fingertips against the bars and glanced at Petyr.

“Thank you,” she said again.

“You’re welcome.” Petyr gave her a soft smile. “However, I cannot take credit for their progress. All the merit goes to the three employees I left in charge of them. They are the ones who take care of my horses as well. Their knowledge of animals and their skills in treating them never ceases to amaze me. They are so patient with these little creatures, especially when bottle feeding them.”

Sansa pictured the puppies drinking from little bottles and felt her heart melting. She’d never had the opportunity to bottle feed an animal, but it must be a very sweet experience.

“Then, thank your employees for me, please.”

“Of course. They must be in the stables now, brushing the horses.” Petyr took out his pocket watch and checked it. “The puppies don’t have to eat again until six o’clock.”

“Oh, Lady Odell and I will have left by then,” Sansa lamented. Dinners in the Stark mansion were at that hour and no one in the family could skip them save for a good reason. Sansa knew there was no point in asking them for permission to stay at Petyr’s home for dinner. It was one thing to make a courtesy visit accompanied by Lady Odell but it was a totally different thing to share a meal after the sun had hidden. It was more meaningful. More intimate.

“Don’t worry. Next time, Lady Odell and you could come in the morning, so you have the chance to bottle feed one of the puppies, if you like.”

“Oh, I’d love to. Thank you!” Sansa hadn’t finished saying it when one the animals started walking towards her. It was the only one whose color was completely white. “Oh, Petyr, look! It’s coming towards me!” Sansa kneeled and tried to place her fingers among the bars. Her enthusiasm made Petyr smile.

“You’re about to meet the most outgoing puppy from the litter, sweetling. She’s also one of the most affectionate. Though I don’t come here as much as my employees, every time I do, she hurries to greet me.”

The puppy reached the end of the enclosure. Sansa touched the tip of her chin carefully, and the animal closed her eyes halfway, a sign that she was enjoying the caress. She was so tiny and cute.

“Would you like to pick her up?” Petyr asked.

“May I?”

“Of course! I have the feeling that she’s looking forward to it.”

Sansa beamed and nodded her head.

“Alright.” Petyr leaned forward. “Come here, little lady,” he told the puppy.

Sansa couldn’t help but smile when she heard that nickname. Little lady. As strange as it sounded, it fit.

The animal brushed her snout against Petyr’s hand. He had picked her up with such gentleness that Sansa melted looking at them both. The puppy was smaller than the palm of his hand. It was amazing how something so little and with such a fragile appearance could be so strong at the same time. Petyr caressed her head slightly before giving her to Sansa.

“Thank you,” she said, discovering that not only the animal emitted heat. Petyr’s hands were warm. Sansa kept the contact longer than necessary. It was a beautiful image, she thought. Their hands intertwined and the little lady cuddled in the middle.

Petyr stared into her eyes, a sudden flicker of emotion crossing his.

“You are welcome, sweetling.”

Sansa let out the breath she had been holding and bowed her head towards the puppy.

“Hi. How are you, little lady? You’re so cute. Did you know that? Yes, you are. You’re the sweetest lady in this room.”

A grin brightened Petyr’s face when he heard her words. It was a genuine gesture, one that he wasn’t used to showing.

“Aww, Petyr. She’s licking my hand!” Sansa exclaimed.

He gazed at the puppy.

“I knew she was going to like you.”

Sansa tilted her head to look again at the animal, trying to suppress a smile. A lock of hair slid from her braid then, hiding part of her face.

Petyr took a step forward and gently tucked it behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Sansa wished for time to stop, but he moved his hand away too soon. She felt cold suddenly. Trying to hide her disappointment, she lifted her chin up.

Petyr’s face was still close to hers. His breath smelled like mint flavored D. Seaworth brand chewing gum. Sansa loved that flavor. Every time she smelled it, she thought of a forest after a rainy day, the pine trees so tall that it was impossible to see their tops and a layer of moss covering the stones.

Sansa noticed that Petyr’s pupils had dilated a little. She told herself that it was a logical response when looking fixedly at someone or at something. There was nothing romantic in that. Nothing at all.

“I have to confess something to you, sweetling.” His words made her return to the present.

Sansa held her breath and waited. She didn’t want to get her hopes up and be sorely dissapointed. 

“It’s about the kiss we shared when we found the litter,” he said. “I didn’t plan it. I had wanted to kiss you since the first time we met but then I thought it was too soon and too risky. I know it was also too soon and too risky to kiss you when I did, during our second encounter, with your parents and your sister just a few feet away, but I couldn’t resist. I…” Petyr swallowed. “It felt right in that moment. I’ve never considered myself a person who acts on impulse but with you it’s different. You make me lower my guard and become again the young boy in his first year of his Literature degree who loved walking through the gardens of the university and read poetry under a tree. Honestly the realization is a little scary… I’m not used to… to allowing my emotions to guide my steps.” Petyr gave her a faint smile and continued. “But it’s worth it. I’ve lived most of my life hiding my true self because I thought it was the best way to be safe from others. Yes, nobody has betrayed me, but nobody has really cared about me either. I’ve lived isolated somehow, despite the fame. I love my work and I enjoy attending the professional meetings and the parties but there’s a feeling of loneliness and emptiness underneath. I’ve realized that I don’t want to always wear a mask. I don’t want to wear it with you, Sansa. That’s why I wanted to tell you that it was special for me. The kiss,” he specified when he noticed her confused expression. “It was special for me. That’s all. I just… I just didn’t want you to have any doubt about it.”

Sansa didn’t speak. She couldn’t. She was still processing his words.

The kiss had been special for him. Was that what he had just said?

It was.

Oh, it was.

Something clicked in her mind and her knees felt weak. Sansa held the puppy against her chest. The little dog nuzzled against her dress.

Petyr had never stopped looking at her. Sansa knew that he was trying to read her and realized that the silence could make him wonder if he had done the right thing opening up to her. She saw concern in his eyes. He feared that he had frightened her away, when the truth was that she had just needed a few moments to collect her thoughts.

“Petyr, for me it was also special. I promise,” she said hurriedly. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. You just surprised me. But In a good way, I promise. Oh, I don’t know what I’m saying… I just... I just... What I mean...”

Her hands started to tremble. Sansa looked at the puppy. She wasn’t in any condition to keep holding the animal right now, she realized. Chances were that she’d drop her, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt the puppy. It was better to leave her in the enclosure again.

However, Sansa didn't have time to do so. Before she could take a step towards it, Petyr placed his hands under hers and held them steady, a gentle sparkle flickering his eyes. Sansa gave him a grateful smile. She always felt ashamed when her hands shook.

They kept quiet while the tremors slowly subsided, the sound of the fireplace filling the silence.

Sansa’s heart had slowed down, returning to its normal rate, when she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and it didn’t take Petyr long to do the same.

There was a bird on the other side of the window. Gray-brown; long tail; a white patch on each wing.

“It’s a mockingbird!” Sansa said.

Petyr smiled and nodded.

“There must be a colony nearby since almost everyday I see one or more of them settled down on a window ledge or on a corbel,” he explained. “It’s strange because they usually prefer to remain hidden in the thick vegetation. For some reason that I don’t understand they feel attracted to this place.”

“They probably know that you respect animals.”

His eyes brightened in amusement.

“How could they know that?

“Because they can perceive those things. Some of their senses are more sharpened than ours.”

He tilted his head, considering her answer.

“You might be right, sweetling.”

“I am.”

The mockingbird flew away. Petyr and Sansa observed the animal’s flight until it became a small spot in the distance. Then they looked at each other again. Petyr’s gaze held a special shine, as if he was debating between saying something or keeping quiet.

“You can tell me whatever you’re thinking, Petyr. I know you’re holding back.”

His mouth twitched slightly.

“And you are not wrong, sweetling. I’d like to ask you something.”

“Tell me.”

He looked at her with intensity.

“May I kiss you for the second time, Sansa Stark?”

She opened her mouth but the ability to speak seemed to have vanished in a puff of smoke, so she nodded. He smiled and took the puppy from her hands.

“Best to leave this lady with her siblings again,” he said in a cheerful tone.

Sansa giggled. After Petyr had placed the puppy safely in the enclosure, he turned around and looked at Sansa again.

And then, without saying a word, he took a step forward and kissed her.

Sansa closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him unconsciously. He cupped her face gently and moved his lips, touching her tongue with his at intervals, until Sansa felt dizzy and exultant.

It was Petyr who broke the contact in the end.

“We should go back to the hall, sweetling,” he said, his breath labored.

Sansa nodded despite herself. Even though she wanted to keep kissing him, she knew that someone could catch them. They were fortunate to have these moments to share, but Sansa hoped there would be a time when they could have total privacy. No one wandering in other rooms or in the stables. No chances to be seen.

It would be a dream come true.

*

“What are you thinking?” Petyr asked Sansa.

It was her third visit to his home. As with the other two times, Lady Odell was in the library. A few minutes ago, Sansa had bottle fed the white puppy. They had chosen to name her Lady instead of Little Lady since the veterinarian had said that she and her siblings would become large sized dogs.

“I was just remembering one of the scenes in _The Secrets Between Us_ ,” Sansa said, sitting on one of the sofas.

“Were you?” His lips curved up in a mischievous smile. He was standing by the window. “And which scene were you remembering, sweetling?”

The kiss scene was certainly too cheeky for the mentality of their era, but Sansa wasn’t referring to that one. And if she were, she wouldn’t tell him.

“I was thinking of the dance scene. The one you share with Miss Griffin. I loved it. Dancing is one of my passions but I had never seen such elaborate choreography in my life. It was perfect.”

“Oh.” Petyr seemed surprised but pleased at the same time. “Yes, that choreography was definitely challenging. I studied modern dance in my teens but there were some really difficult movements. Miss Griffin and I had to repeat and repeat and repeat until we could perform it without having to think about every step we had to take. The process was a little stressful because we didn’t have much time to learn the whole choreography but it was worth it. The Charleston is one of the funniest dances that exists. The twists, the jumps, the movements of the arms, legs and hips. You feel a sense of freedom when performing that it’s not easy to experience in the public sphere. No wonder the Charleston is considered scandalous by most conservative people. They are afraid of all that can remove inhibitions, no matter if it’s a totally harmless thing. And of course they believe that the Charleston is even more outrageous when it’s done in pairs.” Petyr paused and that mischievous smile appeared again. “But let’s not waste any more time talking about those who hate enjoyable dances. Would you like to perform the choreography with me?”

“What?” His question took her by surprise. “Now?”

“Why not? We still have some time until you and Lady Odell leave.”

“But I don’t remember the movements.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Come on, it will be fun.”

“You cannot expect me to learn the choreography in less than two hours, Petyr.”

“Of course not.” He smiled. “But you said that dancing was one of your passions, and it’s one of mine too. If not, I wouldn’t have been able to stay in Rogers’ Academy for the 6 year course.”

Rogers’ Academy had the reputation of being the most demanding in Westeros. You certainly had to be disciplined and passionate about dance to finish your studies.

“Well, what do you say, Sansa?” He pronounced her name in a way that made her shiver. “Will you dance with me?”

Sansa smiled, hesitant. Petyr smiled again and added in a gentle voice:

“It’s time to give yourself permission to do the things you enjoy, sweetling. Life is too short to deprive ourselves of doing harmless stuff just because of decorum.”

He was right. No one else was going to live her life so why did they try to control it?

Sansa stood up and offered her hand to him. Petyr grinned and took it.

“It will be fun. You’ll see,” he assured her.

“Alright, but if you step on me, Petyr, I swear that…” Sansa started but Petyr didn’t let her continue. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her softly. She forgot what she was going to say. When the kiss ended, Petyr said, feigning innocence:

“Sorry, sweetling. I’ve interrupted you. What were you going to say?”

“Petyr!” Sansa gave him a tap on his shoulder.

He chuckled, spreading his laughter to Sansa. When they fell silent, she smiled and placed her free hand on his arm. Looking at him in the eye, she said:

“Let’s start.”

“Alright. Though it’s a shame the song hasn’t been recorded on vinyl. If so, we could play it.” Petyr paused, and the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. “Of course, another option would be to hire the orchestra that played the song during every showing at the movies, but I don’t think they’re available at this very moment.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. However, her features showed more tenderness than exasperation.

“Are we going to start or not, Petyr?”

“Of course. Just one more thing.”

“What?”

“I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that we can dance together with music. There will be more chances in the future.”

“Okay.” Sansa smiled. She'd love that.

“Now, yes, sweetling,” Petyr said while placing his left hand on her waist. “It’s time to dance.”

Sansa couldn’t help but shiver in response to the touch. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress, and the heat seemed to be spreading to her whole body. How was she supposed to coordinate her movements if she couldn’t withdraw from the sensation?

Petyr offered his right hand to her. She took it and realized that she was holding her breath. She let it out and looked him in the eye. He gave her a welcoming smile.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright. As you’ll remember, we start with two rock steps, first with the left foot and then with the right one, swinging our arms as we move. Let’s do it.” Petyr guided her. “That’s it, very good. Now you move your hand away from my arm and turn to your left without letting go of my right hand. Perfect.”

Sansa smiled.

“That was the easy part of the choreography,” she said.

“You’re right. Now is when the funniest part begins.” Petyr smirked.

“Oh, I’m starting to feel scared,” Sansa joked.

“Never fear. You are safe with me.”

“Even from your stomps?” She laughed.

He let go of her hand and, without prior notice, started tickling her ribs.

“Petyr!” Sansa tried to move back but he gathered her in his arms and pulled her towards him. She didn’t put up any resistance, just looked at him, breathless.

He chuckled softly.

“Your eyes are shining, sweetling,” he said.

“I’m happy,” she answered and rested her hands on his chest.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He caressed her back.

“But are you happy, as well?”

“Right now? Yes.”

Sansa smiled and leaned forward, brushing his upper lip with hers. He opened his mouth and captured her lips hungrily. His hands traveled up her spine and buried into her hair. Sansa let out a stifled moan when he began massaging her scalp without breaking the kiss. She grabbed his shirt, not trusting her own equilibrium, and tried to leave her mind blank and just get immersed in the sensations. But it was difficult. _Oh, so difficult._ He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed the back of her neck. Sansa stood on her tip toes unconsciously and got startled when she felt a bulge pressed against her thigh.

Petyr broke the kiss and moved away as if he had just been too close to a fire.

“I’m sorry, sweetling, but we should stop here," he said panting. "I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I want to continue,” she assured him, and her voice didn’t tremble.

Petyr’s smile reached his eyes. He took a deep breath and replied:

“You have no idea how happy makes me to hear that, Sansa, but the situation is not the best. We are not alone, nor do we have time at our disposal.”

She bowed her head, aware that he was right.

“Hey, Sansa, look at me, please,” he said in a gentle tone.

She obeyed and saw that his eyes showed an optimistic expression.

“There will be better occasions, I promise. Our situation won’t be always like this if we both agree to change it. You are free to take your own decisions. I guess it’s not easy to act against your family’s wishes, but you must do what you think is best for you. They’ll understand eventually if they see that you’re happy with your life.”

Sansa tried to smile.

“Oh, sweetling, please don’t look so defeated. The future is very promising, you’ll see.” He caressed her lips and added: “Meanwhile, let’s enjoy our moments together, even if we have a chaperone.”

Sansa let out a small laugh.

“Lady Odell is not a chaperone,” she protested.

“No,” Petyr agreed. “She’s a loyal friend and our best ally.”

And after saying that he kissed her as if he was trying to make all her worries disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cut!” the director shouted.

Petyr moved his hands away from the steering wheel and turned his gaze to the Starks. He made eye contact with Sansa and gave her a subtle smile before getting out of the car, a Starkspeed just off the assembly line. The bodywork, painted in a bright black, shined as well as the wolf logo, painted in silver, located in the front.

Once the movie was released in theaters, the car would be sold at auction and the money raised would go to Lady Odell’s foundation.

It was the first time that the Starks had visited a movie set and they felt a little overwhelmed. They had never guessed the activity would be so frantic nor that there would be so many people working behind the cameras. Coordination was key, especially considering that they must meet deadlines, but it wasn’t an easy thing to achieve when working under pressure. The Starks had been there for less than an hour now but they’d already witnessed a tense moment between a makeup artist and a lighting technician, though it had been brief and no one around them had given it importance. 

“Good work, you all. Ten minutes’ break!” the director said.

Mr. Barton walked towards Petyr and gestured for the Starks to join them. In the movie, called _Gold_ , Petyr played the role of a nobleman. In the scene they had just shot, his character was driving towards a baroness’ mansion to attend a party. However, in reality, the car had been stopped all the time and Petyr had merely been turning the steering wheel. The backdrop behind him symbolized the road, some houses and trees on the horizon.

Sansa loved his looks in that scene. He wore a white T-shirt, grey vest and trousers, and a black overcoat. His hair was parted to the side with a small amount of gel. He smiled when they approached him.

“Good morning,” he said, in jovial mood, and greeted every Stark individually.

This time, Arya didn’t move her hand away before he could kiss it, but she didn’t smile either.

When it was Sansa’s turn, Petyr took her hand, but instead of just kissing it, he moved his fingers slightly and brushed her wrist with his fingertips, his gesture so subtle that no one noticed it apart from Sansa herself. The wrists were one of the most sensitive zones in her body and she couldn’t help but shiver, feeling a wave of heat across her belly. Luckily, her reaction seemed to go unseen.

Several weeks had passed since the first time she had visited his home, accompanied by Lady Odell. The puppies were now bigger than an adult cat, and they seemed incapable of being still, save when they were sleeping. The animals had now their own room just for them, with individual beds, and could go out to the garden dressed in dog cloaks, though they spent most of the time inside. Winter was harsh in Westeros. It wasn’t uncommon to see them running along the ground floor, tails wagging fast, and barking excitedly.

“They are like little demons,” Petyr told Sansa jokingly on one occasion.

The dogs were forbidden to go upstairs. Petyr had given instructions to his employees to reprimand the animals every time they went near the steps. He trusted the dogs would stop trying in time. Besides, in Spring they could spend much more time outside.

Sansa loved playing with them whenever she visited Petyr’s home. Petyr always knew when she and Lady Odell were about to arrive because the animals gathered at the front door.

As soon as Petyr opened the door, the animals greeted Sansa effusively, jumping and licking her legs and hands. Sansa laughed and bent down to pet every one of them.

It was impossible for Petyr to approach her in those moments, and he had to wait until the dogs broke up, but that never bothered him. Deep down, he felt grateful to the animals since they made her feel more at ease. She played tag with them and sat on the floor to rub their bellies. She didn’t care that it wasn’t ladylike or that her dress could get dirty.

Petyr loved seeing her so liberated and happy.


	3. Chapter 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and chapter 3.1 are up! As always, a big thanks to petyrbaealish :-)
> 
> I've decided to split up this chapter since it's longer than the others, but I'll post the second part as soon as possible :-)

Spring, 1929

Little by little, the days became sunnier; the snow began to dissolve, leading into green fields, and the lavenders, mallows, poppies and dandelions sprouted.

Spring was said to be a season that lifted people’s moods, but Sansa started to feel gloomy. Her mood contrasted the weather. As the nights grew shorter and the temperature got higher, a feeling of despair began invading her heart like poison. The feeling only lessened during her visits to Petyr’s home. There she managed to withdraw from it, and her gaze recovered its brightness, but as soon as she left, that feeling grew stronger again.

Sansa tried to pretend there was nothing wrong, and that tactic seemed to work with her parents and Arya, who seemed to suspect nothing, but it didn’t work with Lady Odell. One day at the end of April, while the two women were inside the car heading to Petyr’s home, the old lady said:

“Is there something that’s worrying you, dear?”

Sansa, who was looking at the landscape through the window, startled and turned her face towards the woman.

“I’m alright,” she said quickly.

Lady Odell gave her a penetrating look. Sansa squirmed in her seat. It was as if the old woman could read her mind. Sansa swallowed, feeling exposed. She wanted to avert her eyes, but it was as if the old lady had hypnotized her.

There was a feeling of understanding in Lady Odell’s gaze, Sansa noticed suddenly. Understanding. If the old woman had truly guessed what was happening and wasn’t judging her… Sansa swallowed again, not wanting to get her hopes up. She needed to talk with someone about what was tormenting her, but she had been holding back for fear of being criticized. But Lady Odell has always supported Sansa and Petyr. She had never disappointed them. If someone deserved trust, it was her.

Sansa took a deep breath and confessed:

“It’s about Petyr and I. I feel like we haven’t made any progress in the past few weeks. I’m so grateful to you, because it’s thanks to you that we can spend time alone, but…” She paused, afraid that she might sound unappreciative.

“But that’s not enough for you anymore,” Lady Odell guessed, her tone kind.

Sansa bit her upper lip, hesitant, but she finally nodded.

Lady Odell placed her right hand, covered by a black glove, on Sansa’s right arm and smiled.

“What you feel is perfectly normal, dear. Frustration about your current situation, concern about the future, distress about the possibility that setbacks will undermine your relationship… I’m sorry you feel like you must hide your worries. There’s nothing wrong about what you’re feeling. Nothing to be ashamed of. You love Petyr,” she added, and it wasn’t a question. “And Petyr loves you in return. There are few things as powerful as love in our world, dear. It’s a joy, and no one should prevent you two from being happy together.”

Sansa looked down at the glove, feeling a mix of relief for being understood and sorrow for the setbacks the old woman had mentioned. Lady Odell continued:

“Your parents have no right to separate you from Petyr. Talk with them. Tell them the truth. Maybe they won’t react well at first. At worst they won’t ever accept him, but ask yourself this question: Can you keep living like this? For how long? Think of the future Sansa. What would she regret most: facing the consequences of telling her parents the truth or having never stood up for herself?”

*

“Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something,” Sansa told her parents after dinner.

Her conversation with Lady Odell in the morning had been the boost she needed to speak with her parents and make things clear.

Ned and Catelyn exchanged a worried look. He closed the newspaper and left it on the side table, while her mother turned off the radio.

The living room remained quiet for a few seconds. Sansa felt cramps. Be strong, she told herself. You can do it.

“Alright, Sansa. What do you want to talk about?” Her father asked, crossing his hands.

 _Here we go_ , she thought, her heart pounding. She clutched her dress, trying to relieve part of her tension, took a deep breath and said:

“It’s about Petyr Baelish.”

His father knitted his brows and her mother let out a gasp.

Sansa clutched her dress harder and said, her voice firmer:

“I love him.”

“No!” her mother exclaimed.

Ned stood up, his eyes filled with rage.

“I’m going to kill him,” he said. “What has he done to you?”

“Nothing harmful,” Sansa answered. “He’s always being very respectful and supportive. He’d never tried to manipulate me or control my life. He’s helped me grow as a person, and I’m very happy with him.”

“Sansa…” Her father came closer to her, and she flinched, though she had never witnessed him acting in a violent way.

To her surprise, Ned kneeled and looked at her pleadingly.

“Please, Sansa, forget this infatuation. He’s not good for you.”

“Infatuation?” Sansa stood up and moved away from her father. She was angry, but she made a great effort to keep her voice steady. She needed to show that she could reason. “I’m not infatuated, I’m in love. And Petyr is one of the best men I’ve ever known. Why don’t you like it?”

“He’s older, sweetheart,” her father said.

“Yes, but if this is not a problem for either of us, I cannot see why it would be a problem for you, Dad.”

“And he’s an actor.”

Sansa tried not to roll her eyes.

“How could that be a problem? Yes, he’s an actor and he earns a good living from it. So good that he can donate a big part of his profits and help others. What is so terrible about that? Forgive me, but I cannot understand it.” Sansa looked at her parents alternatively and then added: “I’m not going to break up with Petyr just because you both don’t like him. Now I’ll leave you alone, so you can reflect on this matter and make a decision about your relationship with me from now on. But I’ll be honest: I’m not going to give in to your wishes. Not anymore. I love you two. So much. But I need to make my own choices and face their consequences.”

“Where are you going?” her mother asked.

“To Petyr’s home. I’ll stay there until you make a decision. Take your time.”

*

“Sweetling.” Petyr looked surprised when he opened the door in the dead of night and saw it was her, the candles shining their light in the garden. His eyes fixed on the suitcase that was on the floor, and he frowned in concern. “Sweetling. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just talked with my parents about us,” she answered.

Petyr didn’t say anything. He waited for her to continue. Their eyes met, and he noticed that hers were a little red and puffy.

“I’ve told them that I love you and that we are very happy together. I’ve also made clear that I’m not going to give into their wishes anymore.”

“Oh, Sansa.”

“I’m fine. Lady Odell was right. I’m glad I finally gathered the courage to tell my parents the truth.”

“You talked with Lady Odell about this?” He spoke in a gentle tone.

“Yes, this morning. She was very kind and understanding and made me realize that I couldn’t live like this anymore.” Petyr still looked worried, so Sansa gave him a smile and assured him: “I’m happy with the decision I made. Truly. I’m not going to deny that it has been hard, but it would have been worse not doing anything to change the situation. I couldn’t bear to continue hiding our relationship.”

“Oh, come here,” Petyr murmured, drawing her to him.

Sansa rested her face in the crook of his neck, feeling comforted in an instant. Petyr put his arms around her body and kissed her hair.

They remained like this, the breeze slipping through their clothes and the smell of grass filling the air. Sansa didn’t know what was going to happen; she didn’t know if her parents would accept her relationship with Petyr or if a rift had just developed between them, but she knew she had done the right thing.

“Let’s get inside,” Petyr said softly after a while.

Sansa nodded and broke the hug. She turned to grab her suitcase, but Petyr stopped her:

“Please, let me.”

“Thank you,” Sansa smiled. She hadn’t packed all her stuff, only her toiletry kit, some clothing, her slippers and her copy of _Little Women_. She had chosen this one because it was one of the most comforting books to her.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” Petyr asked when they entered in the house.

“A cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you.” Sansa took off her gloves and put them into the pocket of her coat.

“I’ll make two cups right away. The tea will help settle us. But first I’m going to leave your suitcase upstairs.” He paused then, looking conflicted suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

Petyr ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He was cute with his hair disheveled, but Sansa didn’t say it aloud. He gave her an apologetic smile and explained:

“I was wondering if you’d prefer me to leave it in my bedroom or in one of the guest rooms.”

Oh. Sansa bit her upper lip. She had presumed that they were going to sleep together. She craved to lay next to him, to feel his warmth and see his face in the morning just as she woke up. But maybe Petyr didn’t wish for the same. The last thing Sansa wanted was to impose, so she asked, hesitant.

“What would you prefer?”

“I’ll be happy with your decision, whatever it is.”

She looked him in the eye, trying to decide if he meant it. Petyr held her gaze and waited, his body relaxed and a gentle smile on his lips. He seemed sincere. Sansa stepped closer to him. Enough with hiding what she truly wanted. She was done with that.

“I’d like to sleep with you, if you don’t have any problem with that.”

“You… Are you sure?” he asked carefully, and Sansa noticed a flicker of hope in his eyes.

“I am,” she assured him, smiling: “I am. But only if you agree.”

“If I agree? Oh, Sansa. Agree is not the correct word here. I cannot express how happy I am that you want to sleep with me.”

She gave him a wicked smile.

“Then, show me.”

Petyr’s gaze darkened. Slowly, he left the suitcase on the floor without averting his eyes from hers. Sansa opened her mouth a little and licked her lips unconsciously.

“What do you want, Sansa?” he asked, standing still.

His voice, a little hoarse, and the way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine.

 _There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You love Petyr_. Lady Odell’s words sounded in her mind. Sansa took a step forward and said:

“I want you to kiss me.”

“How?” he almost growled.

Sansa’s heart was beating so fast that it almost hurt. She swallowed and lifted her chin.

“I want you to kiss me… as if this was our last night.”

“Sansa,” Petyr rasped and almost ran towards her.

Sansa was about to smile but before she could do so, his mouth was on hers, taking her gesture and her breath away. Sansa closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt for support. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It was craving and consuming. Desperate. As if he really believed that they would part ways forever once the sun appeared on the horizon. Petyr had never kissed like this and Sansa discovered that she was enjoying every second of it.

“Sansa.” he said again when their lips stopped touching, his chest moving up and down rapidly and his arms still around her waist.

She smiled, trying to catch her breath. If this was a sign of how her life would be from now on, she regretted not having talked with her parents before.

The sound of barking in the distance startled them. The dogs. They must be outside. Petyr sighed, though the feeling of happiness didn’t disappear from his eyes.

“This must be my employees bringing the dogs home after their evening walk.”

“Oh.” Sansa looked at the front door, smiling. “I’m looking forward to seeing them again.”

Petyr smiled too, but before he could reply, they both heard a male voice in the garden:

“Lady, wait! Wait! Don’t pull so hard! Lady!”

Petyr shook his head in amusement.

“Poor Colin. He must be having a hard time trying to restrain her. She must have sensed your presence, sweetling, and she is eager to greet you.”

“I hope she doesn’t knock him to the ground,” Sansa said, worried. Each dog must weight around 60 pounds now. If they decided to start running when they were walking on leashes, they could easily make the employees fall.

“Don’t worry, Colin is a strong man. He’ll be fine.”

Soon they heard some scratches in the door, followed by a key in the lock. Petyr kissed Sansa on her forehead before releasing her.

“I guess our time alone has ended,” he said and added, lowering his voice: “For now.” 

“For now,” she repeated in a whisper, his words sounding to her like an exciting promise.

*

It was almost midnight when Petyr and Sansa went upstairs. They had been with the dogs in the living room until then. Now the animals were sleeping in the room reserved for them, completely exhausted after having been playing with Sansa for hours.

“I’d like to take a shower,” Petyr told her once they entered his bedroom.

“Me too.”

Petyr tilted his head and asked hesitantly:

“Would you like to join me? It’s alright if you don’t.”

“I would.” Sansa smiled, feeling a tickle in her stomach. “So much.”

Petyr smiled in kind and offered his hand to her.

They stepped into the bathroom. Sansa had never been there. During her visits, she’d used the bathroom located in the ground floor.

“It smells very good,” she said. “What is it?”

“It must be my soap. It contains eucalyptus and orange oil.”

“I love it.”

“I’m glad.”

They stood in silence. Sansa bit her upper lip, the tickle in her stomach growing stronger. She wanted to shower with him, but suddenly she felt awkward. Petyr touched her hair, his movements slow and gentle. Sansa closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Slowly. Calmly.

If Petyr’s caresses felt wonderful already, how would they feel when they were both naked? Sansa couldn’t wait to find out, and shivered in anticipation.

Petyr must have sensed that she was more relaxed now because he spoke in a soft voice:

“I’m going to undress now, if you agree, sweetling.”

Sansa opened her eyes.

“Of course. I… I’ll help you if you like.”

“I’d love it.” He smiled, moving his hand away from her hair.

Sansa smiled too, missing his touch already. She brushed the first button of his shirt with her fingertips. Her hands barely trembled but Petyr noticed the slight tremors and took them. Then he bowed his head and kissed them, first the right one and then the left one.  
He looked at Sansa again, a gentle sparkle in his eyes.

“We’ll do it together,” he said.

Sansa nodded, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. Without hesitation, she started unbuttoning his shirt while Petyr held her hands. One button, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. Sansa helped him to take it off, their action revealing a scar near his right arm. She lifted her head. When their eyes met, Petyr let out a sigh and answered her silent question:

“It was a long time ago, when I wasn’t yet an actor. I was involved in a fight. A guy was bothering a girl in a pub, so I told him to leave her alone. The guy was thrice the size of me. I couldn’t do much to help but fortunately a group of people came quickly and immobilized him before he could harm the girl.”

“Not so quickly,” Sansa lamented. “They couldn’t come soon enough to prevent him from attacking you.”.

Petyr cupped her face as if it was made of glass.

“Don’t feel sorry for me, sweetling. I’m alright. I was taken to the nearest hospital and had a quick recovery. This scar is the only thing that remains from that incident and it doesn’t hurt. If I could go back in time, I’d do exactly the same. I don’t regret trying to help that girl. I’m happy I did it even though things didn’t go as I hoped.”

Sansa stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on his lips, touched by his words. He placed his free hand on her back and drew her closer, kissing her sweetly, as if he was trying to reassure her with his actions as well. Sansa kissed him back, hoping to show him how much she cared, how much she loved him.

They undressed each other after the kiss ended, their actions careful and slow. Sansa had never been bared in front of a man, but she didn’t feel intimidated. When she took off her underwear, Petyr cupped her face gently and started peppering kisses on her nose, cheeks, lips and chin, until he made her laugh. He smiled then, pleased.

“Would you like to join me in the shower now, my love?”

 _My love_. A warm feeling invaded her when she heard it. It was the first time he had called her that, and Sansa knew that she would always treasure that moment. She nodded, her face radiant.

He smiled again and held her hand.

They stepped into the shower. Petyr let go of her hand to regulate the water temperature. Sansa observed him from a corner, not daring to wander her eyes around his body.

“Alright,” he said when a stream of warm water began to come out of the showerhead. “Would you like to wash your hair too?”

“Yes,” she answered, coming closer and letting the water fall on her. The touch of the water against her skin felt so good. She rubbed her face and saw from of the corner of her eye as Petyr grabbed the shampoo.

“May I?” he asked.

“Yes.” Sansa shivered in anticipation.

Petyr poured some shampoo on his right hand and returned the bottle to the shelf. He spread it over his palms and looked at Sansa. She nodded, noticing the smell of lime and plum. It was pleasant. She closed her eyes when his hands began massaging her scalp, a crawling sensation extending from the back of her neck to her spine. She tightened her jaw, and her toes curved a little.

 _Oh, Gods_.

“How does it feel, sweetling?”

Sansa let out a breathless laugh.

“Good.”

“Just good?” he asked playfully and moved his lips closer to her ear. Lowering his voice, he added: “Then I’ll have to try harder.”

Sansa turned her face to him.

“What do you m…?”

Petyr cut off her next words with a kiss. A long, long kiss. He tilted his head and caressed her upper lip with his tongue, coaxing her to open her mouth. When Sansa did so he slid one of his hands down to one side of her neck and kept the other on her scalp, his actions spreading heat across her body. Sansa moaned against his mouth and curved her toes, the cold from the floor a delicious contrast. She pressed against him wanting to be as near to him as possible, and this time didn’t startle when she felt his erection brushing her thigh. She caressed his face and his grey temples, curving her lips upwards against his mouth.

When Petyr finally broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers, smiling breathlessly.

“How was that, sweetling?”

She laughed but didn’t answer his question. Petyr curved his mouth in a smirk and slid his hands down to her waist.

“Hmm… If you don’t tell me, I will have to try again.”

“That would be very reasonable,” Sansa said, her breath still a little ragged. Her own words surprised her. She had never imagined herself flirting like this. 

It was liberating.

Petyr chuckled, delighted with her reply.

“Oh, you are so wicked, love.” He kissed her neck sweetly.

Once Sansa rinsed her hair, she helped Petyr wash his. She loved his hair and found great enjoyment in running her hands through it and tried different styles: brush up, side part, messy… She couldn’t help but laugh with every result. Petyr let her experiment, a permanent smile on his lips, for he knew that Sansa was laughing because she was happy.

When it was time to wash their bodies, Sansa rubbed his shoulders, arms, hands, and chest, relishing both the contact of his skin and the look of pleasure on Petyr’s face. She was more careful when washing his scar, even though he had told her that it didn’t hurt.

When she reached his belly, she stopped, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He was still aroused. She didn’t have time to think about what to do. Petyr lifted her chin up and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Thank you, sweetling. Your hands have felt wonderful. Now, I’ll continue myself, if you like.”

She nodded, grateful. Once Petyr finished rinsing himself, he soaped up Sansa. First her arms and hands, then her belly and legs. He looked her in the eye then.

“May I continue?”

Sansa nodded swallowing.

“You are so beautiful,” he said and placed his right hand where her heart was. It was pounding. Sansa held her breath, knowing that he could feel her rapid heartbeat. “I still cannot believe you are here. In my bathroom.”

Sansa let out a laugh when she heard the last words. Petyr smiled, glad that he could relieve part of her nerves.

“Yeah, the bathroom doesn’t seem a very romantic place, at least initially, does it?”

“The shower sounds better,” Sansa opined.

“I concur.” Petyr slid his hand down to her breast very slowly. “Is this alright?”

“Yes,” Sansa gasped and took his free hand to place on her other breast. “It is.”

He massaged them gently.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right?"

“Yes.” Sansa smiled. “Don’t worry, I do.”

Petyr smiled in kind.

“Alright.”


	4. Chapter 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of the most challenging scenes since I'm not used to writing smut. I hope you all like it :-)
> 
> A big thanks to petyrbaealish. Her tips and her feedback were really helpful :-)

They stepped out of the shower, Sansa’s hair dripping. Petyr grabbed a towel from the basket and placed it over her shoulders, the mix of lime, plum, mint and orange lingering in the air.

“Thank you,” Sansa said smiling.

“You are welcome, sweetling.” He tucked her hair behind her ears and rubbed her arms gently. “Are you cold?”

She shook her head.

“Good.” Petyr kissed her forehead and moved away to grab another towel. While he wrapped it around his body, he added. “If you like, I can help you dry your hair.”

“Thank you. I’d love it.”

“I think we’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom.”

“Okay.” She felt a thrill in her stomach due to his words. She still didn’t believe that she was going to share the bed with him. She had come to think that it wouldn’t happen. 

They went out of the bathroom, Petyr carrying a brush and a hand towel. There was only an armchair, near the fireplace, and Sansa chose to sit in there instead of on the bed as she didn’t want to dampen the mattress. Once she had sat down, Petyr wrapped the towel around her head and placed his fingers on either side of her skull.

“A massage will help your hair dry faster,” he said in a soft voice.

Sansa nodded and closed her eyes when he started. A tingle spread across her scalp and temples and slid down her back. Gods, definitely, Petyr had a gift for massages. His hands knew where to press, how to create such a wonderful response in her nervous system.

“Your hair is so beautiful,” he muttered without stopping.

His words made her smile.

“Thank you,” she replied, keeping her eyes closed. 

Petyr unwrapped the towel and left it on the back of the armchair. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You should see yourself now, love. You look like a mermaid. A mermaid just out of the sea, your curls so soft and bright, the stunning red contrasting the color of your skin. Such a lovely image.”

Sansa opened her eyes, shivering. She turned to him, her hands on her chest, keeping the towel in place. Petyr let out a faint gasp at the sight, his gaze darkening.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

Sansa stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Petyr’s mouth was still half-open, his chest moving up and down faster than a few seconds ago. Sansa’s heart was pounding, though it was far from fear or doubts. It was pounding from excitement, a sensation that made her feel light and braver. 

Without saying a word, she pulled her hands away from the towel and let it drop onto the floor. She stood still, waiting for his reaction.

“Sansa…” Petyr swallowed, clearly affected, but didn’t move.

He was waiting for her next movement, Sansa understood. His gaze showed uncertainty. He wasn’t sure what she was expecting from tonight. What she was willing to do. 

Sansa would tell him through words and actions. Smiling, she stepped closer and took his right hand. She placed it on her waist and touched his face. Petyr held his breath.

“Now, I probably look more like a mermaid, don’t I?” she asked.

“Yes.” He swallowed and squeezed her waist gently.

“You look so handsome, Petyr. You are so handsome. My prince of the mockingbirds.”

His chest shook slightly when he let out a laugh. 

“Prince of the mockingbirds?”

“Yes. They love this place. They have chosen it as their reign.”

“I am honored. But, tell me, sweetling: why prince and not king?”

“Prince sounds better,” she answered, without doubt.

He chuckled.

“That’s enough of a reason for me. I will be the prince of the mockingbirds for you, then.”

She smiled and brushed the knot of his towel with her fingertips, feeling bold. It was awesome to flirt like this and learn more of herself in the process. Last year, she’d have been embarrassed to express her emotions freely. It feel so good to be wanted by the man you loved: “Tell me, Petyr: do you think that the prince of the mockingbirds would keep his towel wrapped around his body while her love is bared? It seems a little unfair, doesn’t it?

He looked at her in amazement, making her giggle, but his gesture was soon replaced by a expression of delight. He put his free hand in the other side of her waist and leaned forward:

“Hmm… So wicked, indeed.” His lips touched her earlobe lightly before travel down to her jaw. “Perhaps would you like to assist me in the matter, sweetling?”

Sansa nodded, eagerly, and felt his smile against her skin. He nuzzled her neck, humming, and she closed her eyes and shivered.

When their eyes met again, he looked very pleased with himself.

“Petyr!” She said trying to suppress a smile.

“What?”

“Don’t look so smug!”

His smirk grew wider.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.” Sansa couldn’t suppress her smile anymore.

Was he aware of how good he looked when he smirked? _Of course, he must be_ , she thought fixing her gaze on the knot. She untied it, feeling his eyes on her. When the towel dropped, she broke the silence again: 

“Petyr.” 

“Yes, love?” He caressed her waist.

“Do you remember all the times we started kissing and had to stop because we had little time to spare and Lady Odell was in the house as well?”

“Yes.”

“We are free now.”

“I know.”

“We can do whatever we want,” she insisted.

Petyr kept caressing her waist, a careful expression on his face.

“And what do you want, Sansa?” He asked finally.

She gave him a peck on the lips.

“I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? We can wait. Now you are here and you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. We can take it easy.”

“I don’t want to take it easy, Petyr. I love you and I’m sure of my decision. I want to make love with you. Do you want to make love with me?”

Petyr cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

“Of course I want to, Sansa. I love you.”

Her face lit up. Petyr touched her hair.

“It’s still a little wet.” He added. “I should dry it first, love. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Alright.” Sansa wasn’t going to say no to another massage from his wonderful hands.

“I’ll bring a clean towel.”

It didn’t take long for Petyr to come back. They exchanged a smile. 

“I think you would be more comfortable in the bed now, sweetling,” he said softly.

Sansa walked over and sat on the mattress. She expected Petyr to keep standing like before and she couldn’t help but shiver when he sat too, his right knee brushing her left thigh.

“Is this alright?” he asked, looking her in the eye.

She nodded, smiling. He smiled back and began to massage her head, a comforting silence invading the bedroom for several minutes. Sansa’s mind was quiet too. She was so relaxed that her body was so light, as if was going to start flying at any moment. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Sansa.” He said softly after a while. 

“I’m so happy to be here as well.” 

“I am glad.” Petyr leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her jaw. Then he moved his mouth lower across her neck and collar bone, and suckled gently. 

Sansa bit her lips to suppress a moan.

“Don’t, please,” Petyr said, noticing her gesture. He nibbled her chin and added, “Don’t hold back, sweetling.”

Sansa turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the excitement traveling through her veins. She kissed him hard and moaned when Petyr put his hands on her hips and drew her closer, encouraging her to straddle him. Sansa did so without breaking the kiss, their actions so impetuous that he felt back, and she ended up above him, her belly pressed against his erection.

Petyr hissed. Sansa hurried to rest her hands on the mattress and looked at him worried.

“Did I hurt you?”

He let out a breathless laugh.

“No, sweetling. Your body feels so good.”

She smiled in relief, blushing. Petyr grinned and raised his head to kiss her, his hands sliding up and down across her back in soothing movements. Sansa opened her lips, allowing his tongue to caress hers and, tentatively, rubbed herself against him. Petyr let out a strangled moan and pressed his fingers against her skin. Sansa broke the kiss, exultant.

“Good?” she asked.

He was panting but managed to nod and the corners of his mouth curved slightly.

Sansa moved a little forward so her center was just above his erection. She felt Petyr shuddering under her. Their eyes met once more, hers asking for permission. When he nodded, Sansa continued rubbing herself against him. 

“Petyr.” She trembled. “This feels…”

“Yes,” he said, breathing through his mouth, his eyes half-closed.

“I didn’t know…” she muttered. “I didn’t know… how good it felt…”

He opened his eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. Sansa noticed that he wasn’t rubbing himself. He was letting her get used to the sensation. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his mouth, her mind so lost in her body’s reactions. A burning feeling was starting to spread across her lower belly. 

“Sansa,” Petyr gasped. “Is this what you want or… or do you want more?” He took a deep breath. “I… I won’t last too much longer if you keep doing this.”

Sansa stopped immediately.

“I want more,” she said, her voice certain.

Petyr took a deep breath again and loosened his grip on her body.

“Alright. Would you like to stay like this or would you prefer to be on you back?”

Sansa wanted to feel his body against hers so she moved away from him. 

“I’d prefer to be on my back.” 

“Alright.” Petyr smiled at her and sat up straight.

Sansa smiled too and laid back. When she rested her head on the pillow, she felt a tightness in her stomach from anticipation. She inhaled slowly.

Petyr didn’t climb onto her. Instead, he laid next to her. Sansa turned to face him and smiled when he held her hands and started kissing her palms and then her fingertips one by one. 

“It’s normal to be a little nervous, “ he said in a soft voice afterwards. “I am nervous too.”

“You are?” Sansa looked at him with surprise.

“Of course. I want this to be a pleasant experience for you. I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or causes pain. I want you to feel cherished and safe with me.”

Sansa moved closer to him and kissed his lips, touched by his concern.

“I’ll be alright, Petyr. I trust you.”

He caressed her cheek.

“You must tell me if there’s something you don’t enjoy or if you want to stop. I will never pressure you, not now not ever, I promise.

“I know.” She smiled.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Sansa moved to rest her back on the mattress again, drawing him to her. She opened her legs and nodded. Petyr smiled and settled between her thighs. He started peppering kisses across her jaw, her neck, the valley between her breasts and her stomach, his right hand moving up and down to her waist. Sansa was about to bite her upper lip hard but she remembered his words and let out the breath she was holding. Petyr smirked, pleased, and licked the skin just above her navel. 

“Oh.” Sansa shivered.

“Do you like it, sweetling?”

“Yes.”

He moved a little forward and breathed against her right breast. He looked at her face, waiting for a sign to continue. She nodded and arched her back when he licked her nipple. Petyr sucked softly, smiling against her skin and moved his hand to caress her other breast.

“Petyr.” Sansa pressed herself against him. Despite their proximity, she has the feeling that he wasn’t close enough.

“I must be dreaming,” he murmured. “This must be just a beautiful fantasy.”

Sansa laughed and hugged him.

“It’s real, Petyr. It is.”

They kissed, and touched, and nibbled, and sucked, and muttered sweet nothings until Sansa felt that she couldn’t bear the wait any longer. Petyr put on a condom and slid a hand between them but he paused before pressing himself inside her.

“I’ll go slowly, my love. If you want to stop at any moment, or need me to go slower or faster, just tell me, alright?”

“Alright.” Sansa smiled at him.

He smiled in kind and started pushing, his movements careful and his eyes never leaving hers. He paid attention to every sign of her body, allowing it to adjust. Sansa focused on controlling her breath, feeling discomfort as the pressure grew stronger. However, she didn’t feel pain. She smiled again when Petyr stopped, once he was fully inside her.

“I’m alright,” she assured him.

His face lit up.

“No pain?”

“No pain.”

He brushed his nose against hers, making her giggle.

“I love you, Sansa.”

“I love you too,” she said and opened her legs wider to ease the discomfort, making him moan. She grinned at his reaction and spoke again: “We can continue, if you like.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his face still contorted by the pleasure.

“Yes.” She cupped his face and kissed him.

Petyr kissed her back, sliding his tongue between her lips, and pulled back slowly only a few inches. Sansa tensed. Petyr broke the kiss, worried, and asked: 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No,” she answered. “It’s just that it’s a foreign sensation for me. I just have to get used to it. But I don’t want to stop, Petyr. I’m alright, I promise. Keep moving at this pace, please. You are doing wonderfully.”

Petyr smiled at her last words. He pushed in slightly and nibbled her ear.

“You’re also doing wonderfully, sweetling.”

He continued thrusting slowly. Little by little, her discomfort began to subside, and she began to feel again that burning sensation in her lower stomach. It was still faint, but her lips parted, and a expression of delight appeared on her face. Petyr smiled noticing the change.

“Is it starting to feel good?” he panted.

“Yes,” she said, and began to rock her hips in time with him.

Petyr slid a hand between them and caressed her clit in circular motions.

“Oh” Sansa closed her eyes and pressed herself against his hand.

“”Sweetling.... I… I’m not going to last... too much longer. I’m sorry.” He tightened his jaw.

She opened her eyes again and touched his face gently. “Shhh… Don’t apologize. It’s alright,” she assured him. “Let it go.”

Petyr groaned and kissed her hard, but he didn’t thrust faster. Some seconds later, his body tensed and he shuddered above her. Sansa wrapped her arms around his body, loving his warmth and the feeling of his heartbeats. She rubbed her face against his neck, content. Petyr kissed her hair and moved away a little to look her in the eye. She made a sound of protest.

“Stay a little longer, please.”

He smiled.

“I just wanted to see your face. Are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright. Thank you for making my first time so good.” 

He pressed his lips on her forehead and kept them there for a while, hoping his gesture could convey what his words couldn’t in that moment.

They remained a few seconds more. Once he finally slid out from her, carefully, they helped each other clean themselves up and then laid again on the bed. Petyr held her right hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They exchanged a smile.

“Sansa, I know you said your first time has been so good but I’d like to make this night even better for you, if you let me.”

“How could it be better?”

He smiled again and kissed her hand.

“I could make you feel those wonderful sensations again, but this time more intensely, Sansa,” he said and rested his elbow on the mattress. Sansa held her breath, and Petyr saw a sparkle of anticipation in her eyes. Keeping his voice low, he continued: “This time, you wouldn’t feel any discomfort, only pleasure. I would caressed you with my hands and my mouth until you feel a tightness here, almost unbearable.” He touched her lower belly. “But I wouldn’t stop then. I’d keep going until the relief washed over your beautiful body.” He moved his hand up to the valley of her breasts. Sansa clenched her fists, breathing faster. He leaned over and kissed her throat. “Unless, of course, that you asked me to stop first. Or you want to stop now.” 

“No, don’t stop, please.”

Petyr smiled.

“Alright. Open your legs for me, love.”

She did so without protest. Petyr settled in front of her and caressed her knees, making eye contact with her. Sansa let out her breath and smiled. He moved his hands down to her hips and leaned down to press a kiss on her stomach.

“So beautiful. So soft,” he cooed and sat again to place his hands on her inner thighs, near her center. He looked her in the eye once more. “Tell me if it you feel any kind of discomfort now. If so, I’ll stop and try something else.”

“Okay.”

He began caressing her inner thighs with his fingertips, his touches lighter. Sansa closed her eyes when she felt a tingle spreading across her center. 

“That is, sweetling. Let yourself go,” he whispered.

When the sensation grew more intense, Sansa asked for more, her hands gripping the sheet and her back slightly arched. Petyr leaned down again and pleasured her with his mouth until she broke.

“Petyr,” she whispered when her body relaxed, her cheeks with a hint of color, and a smile on her lips. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, love.”

Later, they laid down under a blanket. Petyr put an arm around her waist and Sansa brushed her fingertips across his chest, contently.

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

*

The next day, at noon, a messenger arrived at the house, bringing a note.

It was from Ned and Catelyn Stark.

_Dear Sansa:_

_We don’t need to think anymore about this matter. We are totally sure about our decision:_

_We love you and we cannot imagine a world in which you are not part of this family. It saddens us, having failed you. You are our daughter, and we should have worked harder to ensure that you could always talk freely with us. We are sorry for our mistakes and will do everything in our power to rebuild our relationship. We also would like to get to know Mr. Baelish better if you both agree. If you want to live with him, we’ll support you. We only wish for your happiness._

_With love,_

_Ned and Catelyn Stark._

_Ps: Sent a letter back when you’re ready. We’ll wait as long as necessary and we’ll respect your decision._


	5. Chapter 4

August 1st, 1929. Article from _The Westerosi Herald._

_A match made in heaven!_

_1929 isn’t over yet but Petyr Baelish could already consider it one of his best years so far both personally and professionally._

_Since he became a star, he’s been often photographed with different women, most of them celebrities, yet he’s never been reportedly dating someone until this year. Over the past few months, we all have witnessed how his relationship with Sansa Stark, far from being something temporary, has become one of the most admired and envied romances of Westeros. And last week, we finally saw them dining in The Bride’s Cloak, a restaurant known for being the favorite of famous couples, such as Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand, or Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth._

_Mr. Baelish and Miss Stark seemed incapable of taking their eyes off each other during the whole dinner and they spent most of the time with their hands held across the table. During the dessert, Mr. Baelish gave her a gift wrapped in red paper: a silver flower tiara with little lapis lazuli rocks. We can only guess it’s an exclusive design, since we’ve never seen a similar model in any jewelry._

_Who could have guessed that a Starkspeed would be “responsible” for starting their romance? The first time Mr. Baelish and Miss Stark met each other, they probably didn’t guess that their relationship would protagonize the covers of every celebrity magazine in the country for months. What is certain is that Mr. Baelish and Miss Stark will always associate the white wolf of the logo with their story of love (…)_

 

December 2nd, 1929.

The organizing committee had chosen the Godswood Theater to host the First Academy Awards, also known as The Oberyns.

This theater was the most beautiful in Westeros, both because of its design and the materials used to build it. It had a courtyard in the front, the home of a robust tree with garnet leaves. There was a folk tale about this tree, dated back to the time in which kings and queens, princes and princesses lived within fortifications, the dragons flew across the sky and the dominant religion was The Faith of The Seven. The tale was known as _The Mockingbird and The Snow Maiden_ and told the story of a forbidden romance. Sansa had heard of it for the first time when she was fifteen and even now, she still felt touched whenever she thought about it.

It was the first time that Sansa had visited the Godswood Theater and she couldn’t help but look around, fascinated. She felt as if she had entered another world. Even the light from the glass lamps seemed to have a different tonality, brighter and powerful, an effect caused by the reflection in the marble and bronze from the walls, and the gold from the mirror frames. There were nature inspired tapestries on either side of the doors that matched with the ceiling in the corridors: a large canvas portraying a red rose forest.

The committee had placed Petyr and Sansa in the third row since Petyr was nominated for best actor in a leading role for his work in Gold. An usher greeted them when they entered the room and escorted them to their seats, their footsteps cushioned under the fitted carpet.

The theater was filling quickly. Sansa looked around as she walked, admiring the dresses, headdresses and jewelry other women wore. She’d chosen a blue silk dress with three quarter sleeves, commissioned for the event; and the silver flower tiara with little lapis lazuli rocks that Petyr had given her at _The Bride’s Cloak._

She turned her gaze towards him and smiled to herself. Petyr had told her that he wasn’t nervous, but Sansa knew that it wasn’t true. He’d barely slept in the past few days. He’d been tossing and turning in the bed, and every time Sansa had asked him if he was alright, Petyr apologized and offered to sleep on the couch in order to let her rest, but Sansa had always refused. She loved to share the bed with him. She loved the warmth of his body, his scent, the touch of his skin when they brushed by accident or when they fondled each other.

Sansa knew that his trouble with sleeping was only temporary. His nerves were due to the anticipation for the First Academy Awards. The creation of these awards was a step forward for all the people involved in the cinema industry, as it meant a recognition both technically and artistically to its evolution.

Who would have thought that the art of cinema would achieve this development when the cinematograph and the kinetoscope were invented?

Petyr also had more personal reasons to be excited. Gold was the movie with the most nominations among those competing. Apart from best actor in a leading role, the movie had also the nominations for best screenplay, best picture, best actress in a supporting role and best art direction, something that had exceeded the expectations of the movie crew.

“These are your seats, sir. Ma’am” the usher said and tilted his head slightly downward.

Petyr and Sansa thanked him, and Petyr also gave him a tip.

“Thank you, sir.”

Once the usher left, they sat. Sansa leaned against the back of the upholstered velvet seat and closed her eyes. It was so soft and comfortable that she could fall asleep easily if she weren’t excited about the event.

“Aww, I love this place. It’s like being in a fairy tale! Thank you so much for inviting me,” she said with her eyes still closed.

Soon she heard his reply in a soft voice:

“Of course, Sansa. You’re the person I want to share this moment with.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

It wasn’t usual for Petyr to talk with such openness. Sansa was used to his teasing and playfulness, so the moments in which he spoke with honesty caught her by surprise. But she treasured those moments. There was something magical in seeing him so unguarded, so trusting. Sansa knew that he never allowed himself to be this exposed with another person. Only with her.

And she hoped to never break his trust.

Petyr rested his hands on the arms of the seat, his body slightly turned to her and a vulnerable expression in his eyes. Sansa took his right hand and kissed his fingers, her eyes never leaving his.

“I wouldn’t want to be in any other place right now.”

*

“And the winner in the category of best actor in a leading role is… Petyr Baelish for his work on _Gold_!”

A storm of applause invaded the theater.

“Yay!!!” Sansa looked at him without stopping clapping. “You made it! You made it!

He turned to her slowly, his gaze dazed.

“Congratulations!” Sansa continued, and threw her arms around his neck.

Petyr blinked twice. He had just won an Academy Award. His first Academy Award. It felt like a dream. Never in his teenage years, when he performed plays at school, or later at college, when he joined an amateur theater company, had he imagined the cinema industry would have such a great impact on society nor that he’d become a silent movie actor, let alone that he’d get an award.

Suddenly, Petyr felt something warm against his neck and realized that it was Sansa’s tears. She was crying for him.

“Sansa…” He paused, not knowing what to say.

“I’m so happy for you,” Sansa sobbed.

Petyr swallowed to try and untie the knot in his throat. The journalists invited to the event had started to take photographs of them, the clicks from the shutters intertwined with the applause. For a moment, Petyr forgot about the award and the cinema industry and wished all the people would vanish from the room, so he could be alone with Sansa. He wanted to be able to let his emotions flow, but he couldn’t with all those eyes fixed on them. He wanted to hold Sansa tightly and bury his face in her neck until the burning sensation in his throat disappeared. He wanted to kiss her until they both ran out of breath, and stand up holding her hand, and dance, and twirl.

But he couldn’t. Not now. 

He realized then that he wasn’t hugging her back. Great, in the photographs the journalists had taken until now, he would look like a scarecrow. The thought, far from making him feel embarrassed, made him smile. He wrapped his arms around her happily. Sansa seemed to have stopped crying. At least, she doesn’t make any sound. Petyr knew that he had to go up on stage to make the speech and pick his award, but he didn’t want to move away from Sansa.

He must be one of the luckiest men in the world, for he loved and was loved in return. This thought popped into his mind just when Sansa moved to sit up straight again. Her cheeks were damp, but she was smiling.

Petyr touched her hair, returning the smile.

“I have to go up on stage, sweetling.”

She nodded.

“I know. I’ll be here, supporting you. As always.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Sansa took a deep breath and dried her tears with her hands.

“Come on. Go pick up your award. I’ll be waiting for you right here and tonight we’ll celebrate it.”

“Oh.” Petyr tilted his head and the corners of his mouth twitched in a smirk. “Do you have something in mind?

“You are terrible!” She laughed, blushing. “Come on, don’t make them wait any longer.”

“Alright. But I’d like to hear those wicked thoughts once I’m back. And also, you should definitely start thinking about how you want to spend our first New Year’s Eve together.” He stood up, winked and headed towards the stage.

The journalists followed him, taking photographs from different perspectives while walking. Sansa didn’t know it was possible to feel this happy. Her life with Petyr was everything she wanted and more. Catelyn and Ned respected their relationship and were polite with Petyr every time they met. Things with Arya were a little more complicated since she loved teasing them both but her words never bothered Petyr. Sometimes, he even teased her back, and his replies were always more ingenious.

A new storm of applause invaded the theater when Petyr walked on stage. He let his eyes wander around the room and after that he gave the attendees one of those charismatic smiles he reserved for the interviews and photo sessions. Some sighs and exclamations were heard among the ladies. Petyr took the microphone, pleased, and started his speech:

“Ladies and gentlemen, first I’d like to thank you all for attending the First Academy Awards. This is a very important event for everyone who works in this industry, and we should be proud of being a part of it. Personally, receiving an award is… well… it’s something that I’m still processing.”

Some laughs were heard between the attendees. Petyr smiled and continued:

“In these moments I cannot help but remember that young boy who loved to daydream about other lives and other universes. That young boy who imagined himself being a knight who fought against dragons; a magician who knew the deepest secrets of the world and could create the most amazing potions; a lord, who dressed the richest clothes and whose intelligence was greatly admired.” He paused and laid his eyes on Sansa. “I was that boy. And never in my wildest dreams did I expect to be here with all of you, celebrating how powerful our art is, and how much it is impacting our society.”

Some people nodded their heads and murmured with approval.

Petyr waited until the room was quiet before adding:

“I want to say thanks to all the people who have worked and are still working to make this industry better. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have no doubt that there are still many amazing things to come. We live in an era of change and we are witnessing many technological advances that are influencing the art of cinema. The future will bring many more possibilities to tell a story that reaches people’s hearts, and that mixed with our ideas, passion and perseverance, will make us unstoppable. Please, keep dreaming; keep working; keep seizing the moment; keep having hope for tomorrow.” He paused to exchange some smiles with many of the attendees and then, his gaze settled on Sansa once more. “I’ve left for the final part of my speech the mention of one special person. Her name is Sansa Stark, and there are not enough words to convey what she means to me, so I’ll just say: thank you for walking this journey with me. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

Thunderous applause filled the room. Some people had to pause to look for a handkerchief in their pockets. Sansa needed one too, but she didn’t want to stop applauding. When several journalists walked towards her to immortalize her reaction, she smiled through her tears, her hands clapping and her heart full of joy. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. It means so much. Sharing these fics with you all has been very rewarding <3
> 
> I also want to thank petyrbaealish for beta-ing all of them. I had never written a story in English before, and her comments and corrections have been so helpful and encouraging. I’m so touched by her generosity and support.


End file.
